The Girl I Really Want
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker go to the carnival. They get their fortunes told, and Danny figures his out on a ride on the ferris wheel.


Danny, Sam, and Tucker were hanging out at Danny's house. They were sitting up in Danny's room, talking.  
"The carnival's coming into town tonight," Sam pointed out, showing the boys the article in the paper.  
"So?" Tucker asked.  
"The carnivle comes once a year, and I never get to go because my parents think it's a 'bad influence'," Sam ranted.  
"You wanna' go?" Danny asked, cuckling.  
"Yes!" Sam yelled.  
"Tuck?" Danny turned to Tucker.  
"Sure," he replied.  
"Great!" Sam cheered.  
"So, we'll go tomorrow after school," Danny stated.  
"Yeah," Sam said.  
"Sounds good," Tucker added. "Well, it's getting late,"  
"Yeah, we'll get going," Sam stated.  
Danny walked them down to the door. He high-fived Tucker and hugged Sam.  
"Bye, Danny," Sam called.  
"Later, Dude," Tucker said.  
"Bye, guys," Danny greeted off, as he shut the door.  
He went up to his room and changed into his pajamas. About 30 minutes later he video called Sam, to make sure she was okay. She answered on the second ring.  
"Hey, Danny," she greeted.  
"Hey, Sam," he smiled.  
"So, what's up?" she asked.  
"Just making sure you made it home okay," he replied.  
"Well, thanks and I did," she giggled.  
"I can see that," he laughed.  
"Well, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow. We're still on for the carnival, right?"  
"Of course and okay. Goodnight,"  
"Night,"  
They diconnected. He went to bed.  
He woke up the nect morning, got dressed, ate breakfast, and started walking to school. He walked to Sam's and they walked together. They picked up Tucker along the way. During the morning announcements, they announced the carnival was in town. As soon as the final bell rang, Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran outside. They went behind the school, and Danny went ghost. He flew them to the carnival and landed behind the animal stable. He changed back and they walked aroud. They walked by a tent.  
"Hey, look! A fortune teller!" Sam pointed out.  
"You wanna' go in?" Danny chuckled.  
"Yeah, we all should go in and get our fortunes read," Sam urged.  
"Okay," Danny sighed, smiling and rolling his eyes.  
"Why not," Tucker shrugged.  
They walked in. Sam went first. Then Tucker. And finally Danny. They walked out.  
"Okay who had what fortune?" Tuck asked.  
"She said 'Let fate do it's job and your life will go according to plan,'," Sam quoted.  
"Sweet. Mine said 'Success will come to you in time,'," Tucker admitted. "What about you Danny?"  
"She said 'You will go through hard obsticles in life, but you will end up in the right place. You will go through the the girl you wanted, and the girl you think you want. You'll end up with the girl you really want.' What does that mean?" Danny said.  
"You'll go through rough times and wrong girls to get to the right place with the right girl," Sam explained.  
"'Who's the girl I wanted'?"  
"Paulina," Sam said.  
"'The girl I think I want'?"  
"Valerie,"  
"'The girl I really want'?"  
"That I don't know,"  
"Tucker?"  
"I'm stumped. We're talking about your feelings,"  
"True," Danny nodded.  
"Well, what other girls do you know?" Tucker asked.  
"Sam, Starr, every girl at Casper High," Danny listed.  
"Well, go in and ask her how close this 'girl you really want' is to you," Sam suggested.  
"Okay," Danny nodded.  
He walked in and sat down.  
"Hello, Dear. Weren't you just here?" the Fortune Teller asked.  
"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you something," Danny said.  
"Go ahead,"  
"This 'girl I really want' how close is she to me?"  
"Closer than you know. You'll find out soon,"  
"Okay?"  
"Now go on. Bye,"  
He got up and left.  
"What did she say?" Sam and Tucker questioned.  
"She said she's closer than I know and I'll find out soon," he answered.  
"Okay then," Sam said.  
Then Danny's ghost sense went off.  
"Shield me," Danny ordered.  
They covered him.  
"Goin' Ghost!" he said.  
Then he flew off.  
"Really, Skulker, I do NOT have time for you," Danny said, angrily.  
"Oh, Ghost Child, I don't care what you have time for," Skulker spat back.  
"I don't have time for you, but I do have time for this," Danny stated.  
He froze Skulker and hit him with a ghost ray. Skulker armor crashed. The little ghost, Skulker, flew away. Danny went behind the tent, changed, and came back.  
"That was fast," Sam giggled.  
"Froze Skulker, and then hit him with the ghost ray. The little ghost in the amror probably flew back to the ghost zone," Danny informed.  
"Well, who wants to ride some rides?" Sam asked.  
"Let's go," Danny urged.  
"Okay," Tucker said.  
They rode the rollercoasters, and the Tunnel of Scare before another ghost came. They were getting ready to go on the ferris wheel when Danny's ghost sense went off. Sam and Tucker shielded him and he changed. He flew out and found Technis.  
"First Skulker and now you. One day at the carnival, all I ask for," Danny said, looking up at the sky.  
"It is I, Technis, here to-" Danny zapped him with the ghost ray. He flew over and threw him out of the carnival grounds. Then he used his Ghostly Wail and the Fenton thermas and caught him. He landed, changed back, and walked over to his friends.  
"It was Technis," Danny informed.  
"That's why it didn't take long," Tucker concluded.  
"Yep, you guys ready to get on the ferris wheel?" Danny asked, smiling.  
"Ready," Sam grinned.  
"Let's go!" Tucker yelled.  
They waited in line and finally got on. They way they were separated, Danny and Sam sat in the same cart. It was night fall. The winds and the speed of the ride caused Sam to get a chill. Danny noticed and put is arm around Sam and pulled her closer.  
"Better?" he asked, smiling smally.  
"Yeah," she smiled, blushing.  
He blushed and Sam snuggled up to him. When they started unloading, Danny and Sam were at the top. They looked at each other and simotaniously leaned in. They kissed and Danny pulled Sam as close as he could. Sam put her arms around him and he used the hand on his free arm to cup Sam's face. They pulled back from the kiss when the ferris wheel started to move again. Danny had his arm around Sam and her head was on his shoulder. He put his arm around her as soon as they were out of the seat. She wrapped her arm around him aswell.  
"Woah, what happened?" Tucker asked, smiling.  
"Let's just say I finally found 'the girl I really want'," Danny replied.  
They all laughed and enjoyed the rest of the day at the carnivle before it closed for the night.


End file.
